


𝙇𝙊𝙎𝙏 𝙎𝙊𝙐𝙇 ⇾ finnick odair

by softsuki_3



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Gay Male Character, Hunger Games, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:39:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsuki_3/pseuds/softsuki_3
Summary: ❬❬ ⸙: ❛ we're both going to make it out of here together ❜───────────────Finnick needs him to live.Logan doesn't see the point.Being thrown back into thearena is the last thing Loganwanted. He didn't want to killanyone else. He didn't want tobe reminded of the lives he'staken. But he'll do whatever hehas to in order to protect the peopleclosest to him, even if that means stepping in to take his little sister's place in the games.But that's not the only reason Logandecided to go back into the arena.
Relationships: Finnick Odair/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	𝙇𝙊𝙎𝙏 𝙎𝙊𝙐𝙇 ⇾ finnick odair

**Brenton Thwaites** as **Logan Grey**

****

**Sam Claflin** as **Finnick Odair**

****

**Phoebe Tonkin** as **Jessica Arson**

****

**Maggie Elizabeth Jones** as **Emily Grey**

****

**Daniel Sharman** as **Justin Beaufort**

****

Logan stared out the train window, watching the scenery fly by him in a mix of brown, yellows, and greens. It seemed like it was only yesterday; the unexplainable feeling of anxiousness mixed with fear at the thought of participating in the games. Boarding a train, knowing that you were headed straight to your own death.

The games change people, they make you question who you truly are. They train you and turn you into a murder - learning to kill others without a second thought. That's what Logan hated most when it came to the games. Before he volunteered for tribute in order to take his little sister's place, he never once thought about killing another human being.

The thought of doing such a thing sickened him - it seemed too inhuman. He always wondered how someone could take an innocent person's life without so much as batting an eye. But he soon found out that it was either kill or be killed. If you wanted to survive you had no choice but to kill whoever stood in your way. It was the only key to survival.

After all, that's how President Snow created it. Whatever he says goes - disobey his wishes and you'll be killed. All the districts were trapped in a system that controls every action you make. Logan wanted nothing more than to break that system - to go against the rules but doing so would put everyone he loves in danger. He couldn't do that. The only thing he can do is to play along. As to how long... well that was a whole other story. Right now, all he wanted to do was survive.

Which meant that Logan had to do this all over again. He had to board the train and enter that death trap again. He was going to have to kill tribute after tribute until he was the last one standing, but could he do that again? Could he stain his hands with the blood of innocent souls? No matter how many times he washed his hands, their blood remains on his hands. Hell, he didn't even recognize himself whenever he looked in the mirror- trying to avoid them as much as possible.

He couldn't bear to look at the person he's become. That young man in the mirror was a complete stranger to him, that man was a murderer. He's lost. But that's what the games do. The person you once were is stripped away and in its place is a hollow shell of your former self that no longer exists. Logan couldn't sleep half of the time knowing all too well what type of images appear behind his eyelids.

Everytime he closes his eyes, he's reminded of the games. That's the only thing he sees - it's the only thing he fears. But what exactly was he more afraid of; the games or himself? The sound of footsteps alerted Logan of someone's presence, his body tensed up out of habit as his gaze shot to the door as it slid open. He relaxed when he recognized a familiar face.

"Justin."

"Hey, thought I'd keep you company."

"Some company would be nice," Logan concluded watching the male cross the space between him and the couch Logan was perched upon.

Once Justin was seated, he took a moment to glance over Logan's features - reading him like a book. That's the first thing Logan became aware of the first time they met. Justin seemed to know him better than anyone else. He was the only friend Logan had growing up; much like him and his little sister the two were inseparable. Having both experienced their time in the games; they knew better than anyone what kind of toll that takes on someone's mental health.

"Everything's going to be different this time, isn't it?"

Logan nodded, shifting so he was facing Justin. "I imagine so, it is a Quarter Quell after all. A lot of things are bound to change."

The two fell silent; the train coming to a complete stop. Logan had been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn't realized their arrival at the Capital. A rush of memories began to flood back all at once, causing his heart rate to skyrocket. Could he really do all of this again? Could he really step into that arena and dirty his hands with crimson blood? One glance at Justin's face answered his unspoken questions. He had no choice but to play the game.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
